


And Bright Lights Mean Nothing To You

by lingerielouis



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerielouis/pseuds/lingerielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Tony walked in on something they wished they could forget. Well, maybe just Mike. They were coming back from their own lunch date, heading towards the bus. Mike went to open the door from Tony, expecting his brother and band mate playing the Xbox, and found something that sent him into hysterics</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Bright Lights Mean Nothing To You

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr lingerie-louis. I don't own ptv and the title's from the balcony scene by ptv

Mike and Tony walked in on something they wished they could forget. Well, maybe just Mike. They were coming back from their own lunch date, heading towards the bus. Mike went to open the door from Tony, expecting his brother and band mate playing the Xbox, and found something that sent him into hysterics.

Vic was straddling Jaime’s waist, hands in his hair, sucking face. Jaime had his hands on somewhere Mike would kill him for later. He was grabbing his ass closer to him- jesus.

“Hey!” Mike shouted.“What the fuck are you doing to my brother?”

They both jumped, Vic half on the floor half on Jaime. He stared Jaime down, waiting for an answer. His eyes burning holes through his red face.

“Oh my god,” Tony said from behind him, “double dates.”

Vic grinned, biting his tongue, before talking to his brother. “Surprise.”

—-

Vic made everyone sit down, telling them he’d be right back. He kissed Jaime on the cheek before walking towards the back of the bus.

“So,” Jaime coughed, “How was your date?”

Tony looked between Jaime and Mike, watching as Jaime tried to avoid eye contact after seeing the cold look Mike was giving him. He hit Mike’s stomach, “It was good.”

Jaime wiped his hands on his skinny jeans, nodding his head.

“If you’re fucking my brother, I’m gonna kill you. Watch yourself, Preciado.” Mike growled.

“Mike, leave him alone.” Vic said, walking back into the room, sitting on Jaime’s lap.

“No! Remember the last time you dated a band member? He was just using you! That’s not something you deserve.” Mike ranted.

Jaime’s finally looked Mike in the eyes, “I would never do that, you know that.”

“Mike, why are you so mad? I wasn’t like this when you and Tony got together." Vic asked.

"Because! I…” Mike tried to find a reason why. He didn’t know, he was just mad. It was almost like he was trying to protect Vic?

Tony put his hand on his knee, “I know why. He’s being the over protective, worried mother hen.”

“I’m older than you, Mike. Stop pouting. I think you should take five minutes to yourself and then come back and apologize to Jaime for scaring the shit out of him” Vic said, patting Mike’s cheek before taking Jaime’s hand and leading him outside.

“Oh my god. Am I really being an overprotective mother hen?” Mike wailed.

Tony laughed, kissing him.

—-

Vic decided that it would be a good idea to go on double dates, like Tony said. They went to a local bar down the street from where they were staying. When they got there, both Mike and Jaime pulled out a chair for their dates. Mike caught Jaime’s eyes, narrowing his and nodding his head.

“Oh my god.” Vic groaned into his hands. Tony giggled, feeling bad for his friend, and his boyfriend who was making a fool out of himself.

Once they ordered, Tony decided to try and break the awkward silence.

“So, how did it happen?” He asked, generally curious.

“Well, we always had those almost kisses, so one day I just went at it.” Jaime said, feeling Vic’s fingers finding his under the table.

“Hand where I can see them.” Mike said. Vic kicked him under the table.

“Fuck off, Mike,” Vic growled, “You know what?” He grabbed Jaime’s hand and pulled it around his shoulders. He buried his face in Jaime’s neck, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother.

“I think this whole situation is really cute,” Tony nudged Mike, “but you need to realize that we did this too.”

Mike huffed, “What am I supposed to do? Do you want me to write out a speech for your wedding? Want me to throw you a party?”

“Be happy for me?” Vic suggested. Jaime’s arms tightened around him.

“I am! But I’m just worried.” Mike put his arm around Tony, letting his head fall back against his chair.

“What needs to happen for you to be less worried? If it makes you happy and Vic happy, I’ll do it. Just tell me.” Jaime said, shrugging.

Mike looked at him, biting his tongue, “Take him on a real date, show me you respect him.”

Vic opened his mouth, ready to fight, before Jaime cut him off, “Deal.”

“How are you even gonna know?” Tony whispered into his ear.

“You’ll see.” Mike smirked, turning to him to kiss his nose.

—-

The next day, Jaime took off, telling Vic he’ll be back at 7 for their date. Vic spent the day in his pajamas-well Jaime’s shirt and his pajama bottoms. Mike was listening to Tony and Vic talk, sitting in the other room.

“Do you love him?” Tony asked.

Vic hesitated, “Do you love Mike?”

Tony hummed, as if he was agreeing to something.

“Is he good?” Tony asked, smirk hinted in his voice. Mike squeezed his eyes, ready to puke.

“Really, really good. He’s like a sex god-” Vic started before the loud bump and swears cut him off. Both Tony and Vic started laughing as Mike, who was holding on the new bump on his head, came out into the room, pouting.

“That’s what you get for being nosey.’ Vic giggled.

—-

It was 6:50, Vic was all dressed and ready for his date with Jaime. The only problem was that there was no Jaime.

"If he’s late, you don’t get my blessing.” Mike said, shaking his head.

There was a knock at the bus door. Mike raced Vic to the door, opening it to a well dressed Jaime with flowers in his hand.

“I’m here to pick up my date.” Jaime smiled. Vic brushed past Mike, kissing Jaime.

“What time do you want him back by?” Jaime asked.

Mike was lost for words. He didn’t expect him to be so formal about it. “Um,” He looked at Tony for help, who mouthed ‘ten’, “Ten is fine.”

“Jesus Christ lets go.” Vic whined, waving Mike off.

—-

Tony and Mike had plenty of time to spend. But once it was two minutes to ten, Mike started to pace the floor.

Tony sighed, “You really aren’t going to give them shit if they’re a little late, right?”

Mike continued to walk in circles, only to be stopped by Tony, who grabbed him by the shirt and sat him down.

“They’re probably on their way back, stop worrying.” Tony said. “In fact I think I hear them?”

Mike jumped up, bringing Tony with him. They both looked out the bus window, seeing Jaime and Vic near the bus.

“Why aren’t they-” Mike was cut off by Tony’s shushing. Jaime bent over and placed a kiss on Vic’s cheek. Good, Mike thought, no mouth kisses until the next date. Vic pulled Jaime back in, planting his lips on Jaime’s. Mike felt Tony’s cold hands grab his bicep.

“Aw, look how cute they are!” Tony cooed. Mike looked at Tony and smiled. He let out a soft laugh, realizing how ridiculous he was being. He kissed Tony, silently thanking for putting up with all his shit.

When the bus doors opened, it was Vic. They both looked outside the window, seeing Jaime whistling to himself.

“Why isn’t he coming in?” Mike asked.

“He said he didn’t know if he had the permission to.” Vic replied, eyebrows raising. “Were you spying on us?”

Mike sighed, looking at Tony who was trying to hide his smile before looking back at Vic.” Tell him that mi casa su casa-or whatever.”


End file.
